Cruel to be kind
by suallenparker
Summary: House breaks into Cuddy's house... again. :D Huddy-fluff, as always


**Cruel to be kind**

Disclaimer: All not mine! But as soon as I´m rich, I´ll buy it and a Letters-to-Cleo-Album

Spoiler: nope

Raiting: T

Summary: House breaks into Cuddys house... again. Part of 'Get what you need'

Feedback: Please!

And great Thanks to Di-Bee for beta-ing the first half of it! You´re awesome!

* * *

_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign. Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_

* * *

Saturday evening, 10 o´clock

"I had a weird dream, you know?"

Cuddy turned around appalled. "House!" Angrily she put her hands to her hips and glared at him. He stood in the middle of her bedroom, which she just had entered. Uninvited as always. Frustrated she pulled her short silken coat closer round her body. He must have arrived as she had been showering. That jerk...

"Leave my bedroom immediately!" she hissed and gestured to the door.

He ignored her. "You appeared in my dream too... I wanted to sleep with you, but this time you didn´t savaged me like usual, but wanted me to sign a few documents first... What does that tell you?" he looked at her in question.

Unnerved she pulled a face. "Eh... that you´re totally insane and a notorious housebreaker?... Well that´s ironic... Dr. House the housebreaker..."

He waved his head. "Not even near to truth, Cuddles..."

Her eyes became small.

"...It means that you´re taking you administrative-job way too seriously!" he explained. "Documents for sex... and in triplicate format... Really Cuddles! Whatever... Here are the documents and I´m ready to start the fun now." he passed her three papers and sat on her bed. Expectant he looked at her.

Cuddy was shaking with rage. She closed her eyes for a moment. _'Breathe easy!'_ she told herself and tried to count to ten. _'Murder is not an answer!'_ She took a deep breath.

"First it was your dream, not mine" she said calmly then. She was really proud of her... All the yoga-lessons did work... "Second that dream can only tell us something bout you. And third" Cuddy glanced at the papers in her hand, "Those are gambling-papers!"

"Whatever turns you on..." House leered and wiggled his brows.

That was enough. She would kill him and no jury in the world would judge her!

"I will strangle you!" Cuddy pressed angrily between her teeth.

"I´m sorry. I´m not into that kinda stuff." amused House leaned back on her bed.

"Leave my Bedroom right now, House!" she spited.

"Wanna screw in your living-room?- Or under the shower?"

That filthy rat.- Aggressive she went to her bed placed the gambling-papers on her night-stand carelessly grabbed House´s Arm and tried to pull him from his bed but he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her down instead. Ungently she landed right onto him. Their faces were so close that their noses barely touched.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed and tried to get away from him.

Smiling he wrapped his other arm around her too. "I must admit, I like the idea of us under a hot shower but for that I need more Vicodin... So I will content myself with driving you crazy in your bed..."

"You´re already doing it..." Cuddy growled.

"Damn, I´m good." he grinned.

"I didn´t mean it that way as you damn well know!" Cuddy wriggled and tried still to get away.

"Stop wriggling." House demanded a little breathless.

"Only if you let me go!"

"No way." With one smooth move House rolled them around and now he laid upon her. Cuddy gasped surprised and stopped moving. With wide-open eyes she starred at him.

"Better..." he mumbled satisfied bent down and kissed her.

Later

Naked and sweated they laid close to one another onto her bed. Cuddy let her gaze wander through her still lighted bedroom. Her window-blades were still open... Her neighbors must have seen one hell of a show... She grinned. Then she noticed the tree gambling-papers which laid still on her night-stand. She took them and looked at them closer. House yawned quietly.

"You bet three times on a stud named 'Cruel to be kind?" she asked and watched him.

House shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I thought it would fit..."

"But three times?"

"Hey, you were the one wanting everything in triplicate format!" he smirked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You drive me crazy..."

He nodded. "As I promised you..."

Laughing Cuddy waved her head and kissed him.

* * *

I did it once more! Muhahaha...

And now please vote what you wanna read next(and tell me what you think bout this story :D):

**Catch** **you** (Bell book and candle)

_Cuddy tells House exactly what she wants..._

or

**Surrender** (Billy talent)

_Cuddy shows up at House´s door with a bottle of whisky..._


End file.
